Angel
by Manga60123
Summary: Raivis Galantes is unable to speak anymore; all he can do is sigh. When this and his lost memories overwhelm him, can anyone help him remember his past and how to smile? Human AU! Based off of 'Sigh' by Kagamine Rin. K for previous death.


**Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! There would be some very... Odd episodes/chapters if I did... On second thought, it would probably seem normal...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I feel the need to write something really depressing! Please read my rewritten story!**

Raivis Galantes staggered to the park's pond. The same old murky water at the same old grey park with the same rusty swing set.

He fell to his knees and clawed at the grass with fervid intensity. Not paying mind to who saw him, he tried to let out an agonizing scream towards the sky, which only led to a small puff of air escaping his mouth. Raivis had lost his ability to speak after... Something, happened.

'What is missing from my past?' He questioned himself as cheeks. He looked at his murky reflection through the pond water, 'Why can I not remember anything about my past? What happened to cause this?Why can I not cry anymore?'

The Latvian boy searched his memories for any clue that would tell him why he felt this empty, but to no avail. There was nothing that he could remember. It was almost as if part of his memories were erased, or at least hidden from him.

'When will my pain end?'

Raivis breathed deeply, trying to speak, but only succeeded in choking on the air. Once his breath was regained, he looked around for something; anything.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light surrounded him. He shielded his eyes from the blinding gleam that had appeared as if by magic.

When it cleared, what was left was a figure in white, standing behind him as he looked at the pond water. Raivis jumped and turned around, staring in wonder at the boy who had mysteriously appeared in front of him.

The boy had shining, blue eyes and and a grin to match. The boy was in all white and seemed to have fluffy wings protruding from his back.

The cheeky boy flashed Raivis another smile, saying, "Hello, Raivis! I felt your sadness, and have come to replace it with laughter, desu-yo!"

His voice was strangely familiar, but Raivis payed no mind to that, instead nodding his head vigorously while wishing for his sadness and depression to disappear.

The cheerful boy snapped his fingers, and a yellow daisy seemed to grow in his hand from nothing. He handed the flower to Raivis, who in turn blushed and smelt the light scent of his favorite flower. The boy then made appear a large bouquet of the same flowers sprout to life and excitedly thrust it in the other boy's face.

Sputtering, the Latvian pulled his head from the surrounding yellow and stared at the child in front of himself, bewildered. The boy in question simply smiled, oblivious to the Latvian's perplexity. This caused Raivis to burst out in laughter. The boy in white soon joined.

Raivis eventually realized that he had stopped laughing to listen to the other's familiar giggle, which sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"Watch this," the blonde grinned, clasping his hands together loosely. Raivis leaned in with wonder, when out of the blue-eyed boy's hands flew a Baltā Cielava bird. Violet eyes grew in amazement as the bird was placed into his hands, tweeting and singing it's own song.

The air around the two was light and happy; it felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Hearts seemed to be surrounding them as they held hands in a meadow full of daisies and red roses. White Wagtails and European Robins circled their heads as they fell backwards into the bed of flowers, hands clasped together as they collapsed into a fit of giggles.

The Latvian turned towards the child next to him with a small smile on his face, which quickly disappeared as he was hit with a torrent of memories.

The darkness that had previously filled his mind with memory gaps began to crack and break apart. One name flashed through his mind repeatedly: Peter Kirkland.

Memories spilled out of the darkness. Kneeling on the dark ground, Raivis looked through the bright hole at the scene before him.

* * *

_ Dressed in black was Raivis Galantes, who walked slowly to the gurney, fear in every step._

_ Once he got to the bedside, he saw a piece of cloth covering the face of the person in the bed. 'No.'_

_ Dreading what he would see, Raivis slowly lifted the white linen and gasped sharply._

_ Under the cloth was the face of Peter Kirkland, eyes closed and smile planted on his face. 'No...no...'_

_ Panicked, Raivis shook the boy's shoulders in an attempt to wake him. When that didn't work, he grabbed Peter's hand with his own and held them closer to his chest, trying to transfer part of his heartbeat. 'His hands... They're so cold... No... No!'_

_ Eyes clouded, Raivis brought the hands up to his lips and let puffs of warm air escape his mouth. The Latvian breathed harder as warm tears finally spilled over and fell. 'If I keep on sighing, then I can warm him up! Then he will come back to me! He has to!'_

* * *

"NO!" Raivis cried, tears streaming down his face as the memory repeated itself inside his head over and over again. Tears spilled down his face, pooling over his cheeks as he sat on his knees and sobbed.

Then, Raivis felt the boy hugging him from behind. Peter; that's who this boy is. Peter Kirkland was the angel who was currently comforting him.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner, Raivis. I felt your sighs from heaven. They've kept me warm for these past two years, but now I need you to keep them for yourself."

The Latvian continued sobbing as the winged child knelt in front of him and grabbed his wet face.

"I love you, and so I need you to smile for me, ok? I'll see you soon!" He grabbed the violet-eyed boy's cheeks and pressed a small kiss to his lips. And, Raivis realized, Peter's lips were warm.

Just like that, the Sealander's presence was gone and Raivis was back in the same park with the same trees and same pond. But now, he could clearly see the sun shining through the clouds.

Raivis stood up then and, lifted his head towards the blue sky with tears trickling down his face, smiled.

**A/N: I lengthened this because it was too short for me to sleep at night. This is based on the Vocaloid song 'Sigh', which is funny because Len reminds me a lot of Sea-kun in that song!**

**Please review for little Latvi!**


End file.
